


a complicated wolf

by hhu_words



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BNA, BNA anime, Brand New Animal - Freeform, Cute, Cute texting, F/M, Fluff, Furry, I Ship It, Manga & Anime, Michiru Kagemori - Freeform, No Smut, Ogami Shirou - Freeform, Ogami Shirou/Kagemori Michiru, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhu_words/pseuds/hhu_words
Summary: Michiru gets left at home and suddenly expects a text from Shirou, a guy who doesn’t talk much more less text...
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru, Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou, Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou, Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	a complicated wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this is probably bad and was written just for fun. I write these dumb stories late at night so if I miss any errors, I’m sorry..... we love sleep deprivation 😘  
> I recommend reading the manga! There may be a few spoilers to both the anime and manga but it’s nothing crazy. I also attempted to give Michiru a different texting style, similar to how I, a teenager, texts. I hope I did a good job at writing from her perspective😳

Shirou was out of the house today, he had actual social worker work to do. It was dealing with a child and a possibly unsafe household. He told me this was something I couldn’t accompany him on and I wasn’t going to push on this one, I understood. So, here I was, laying on this big red couch with a very sad bird.  
Kuro didn’t like when Shirou was out, and neither did I. It’s been two years that we’ve lived together. I’ve been on and off with jobs and paying my rent. Thankfully, Melissa is understanding. I’ve never exactly needed to live on my own, plus Shirou has been talking about finishing school. If can finish high school, I’d have a better background; I’ll get a good job, have more money, etc. I’m most likely going to start online classes next school year, since it’s late spring, class will be ending soon anyway. 

I think about Shirou a lot, but recently I discovered he can hear my thoughts. I swore he was joking at first, but he proved me wrong by correcting my own thought. 

“You’re not a raccoon.” 

Felt my soul leave my body when he did that. It made me a little nervous, concerned on what he managed to hear in the past. I can’t lie to myself, I’m very attracted to him. At first I assumed I was just happy to be acknowledged. Nazuna and I had pretty much ended both our friendly and romantic relationship, it was heart breaking and Shirou was comfort. But.. as the days moved along, I started paying more attention to him. I had always admired his kind heart, even more so when I learned his story. He wasn’t cold, just broken. That was okay. I ignored the feelings for as long as possible, a year passed and well.. Nazuna and I are on talking terms again, even if it still hurts just looking at her number. We aren’t even acquaintances though... 

I do miss her. Still to this very day, I miss our connection. 

Yet I’m moving on. Really, I feel a lot better these days, better than I have in awhile. Baseball and saving people really does good for mental health 

‘Bzz Bzz’

Oh, a text. I guess having an entire conversation to myself in my head made me momentarily forget I was alone and only with Kuro. Who was sleeping on the back of the couch, by the way.  
‘I shouldn’t be too much longer, you doing okay at home?’  
Shirou wasn’t sociable, I knew this from the start. He never texted me either, so getting texts from him were always random but... appreciated. I immediately smiled. He made me feel so elated, it was strange.  
‘I’m doing great, bored tho. Can we get ramen tonight?’  
He responded quickly, probably wasn’t busy at this moment.  
‘Idc, Melissa and Sam aren’t going to be home until tomorrow anyway. If you want me to cook something I can do that too’

I forget that he’s talented at everything..

‘Nah, I’m sure you’re not gonna wanna cook for me when you get home. Aren’t u busy rn?’  
I bit my nails as I watched my phone, watching the text bubbles pop up seconds after I sent my message.  
‘No, the other social worker is dealing with a few things. What have you been up to? Is Kuro alright?’ 

He seemed so much more talkative over text. I wouldn’t mind texting him if it was more comfortable for him... 

‘Yeah, he misses you. We both do. I’ve done nothing but think and skim some of your books’  
My heart was starting to beat faster. Was saying I missed him weird? I never say that in person, I just greet him as soon as he’s home.  
‘Hm, I miss Kuro too... Think? About?’  
I miss Kuro too? He acknowledged the statement... maybe he didn’t want to say he missed me too... no! Don’t over think that, Kuro is his bird after all. He loves that bird.  
‘Uuuuh Nazuna, i wont lie...🙄’  
‘You miss her, huh?’  
“You miss her, huh?” Wasn’t what I was expecting him to ask. This is so abnormal. We never talk this much, and texting? That never happened.  
‘Yessir... but!!! I’m better. It doesn’t feel as shitty, you feel?’  
He took a moment to reply to that one. The bubbles disappeared a few times too. I was afraid this was the end of our conversation.  
‘I guess. As long as you’re feeling better.’  
Then he sent another message.  
‘You are feeling better, right? She wasn’t.. kind to you.’ 

This was getting heavy. I had a lump in my throat. 

‘Yes, better. You’ve made me feel better 👉👈’  
He never understood stupid “young person” texting language but he never complained about it. That message though, I instantly wanted to take it back. That was mushy. Too mushy. He’s going to get weirded out by that message. To make things worse, he didn’t respond instantly. I just set the phone down on my stomach, inhaling sharply and cringing at myself. Hopefully I didn’t ruin the conversation.  
Yet... I have no self control and sent another text.  
‘That was mushy, oopsi-‘  
3 minutes passed (yes I was watching the time..), then he responded.  
‘Nah, I just didn’t know what to say. I guess I’m not used to people appreciating my existence lmao’  
Adding lmao doesn’t make a sad text seem less sad, Shirou!  
‘That’s okay, I’ll start verbally cherishing you more often 🤪’  
I ....I really hope he laughed at that.  
‘You’re dumb...’  
‘I’ll pay for dinner, super-awesome, really nice, totally wonderful, best friend ❤️✨’  
Okay I think he was teasing me now. I hope he was because I’m teasing him. Oh god what if he wasn’t-  
‘You give me migraines. And I can’t even get migraines. Congrats... 😪’  
He was playing! Woah, we were texting like friends! This was... this was nice! I felt like screaming. My cheeks hurt from smiling so aggressively. During the time we texted, Kuro moved down, choosing to sleep in the crook of my neck. It was uncomfortable for me but it was so damn cute.  
‘Hey btw your bird likes me more than you.’ I decided to send him a selfie, making a cheesy winky face.  
I almost wanted his validation. Did Shirou like that picture of me and Kuro?... How stupid, right?  
‘...’  
And then he sent,  
‘fucking adorable, stop’  
Wh... WHO?? Who was adorable, me or the bird? The bird right? I only managed to respond with a smiley face and that was that. Who was adorable? Did Shirou call me adorable? No, no, no.... what the fuck! How much longer would he be out?! 

I squealed and disturbed Kuro... oh my god my face was hot. Why can’t I just control myself, there’s no need to freak out over an innocent compliment that was probably targeted at the bird.

He loves this damn bird.


End file.
